La Tierra de las Maravillas
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Despues de una importante batalla, Vegeta se enfrentó a una prueba aun mas dificil y dolorosa. Parte de "Muerto al llegar" Dragon Ball/Spawn
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta se sacudía y rugía tratando de liberarse.

Las cadenas metálicas que lo sujetaban crujieron, y después hicieron eso que el príncipe llamada "drenarlo", aprovechando la energía de su prisionero para hacerse más fuertes.

El guerrero se desplomó cuando las fuerzas le faltaron para seguir de pie.

Aun no podía creer el problema en que estaba metido. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Recordó, algo que cada vez le costaba más trabajo, por lo que dedujo que las cadenas buscaban quitarle más que energía. La ultima había sido una batalla intensa, lo que solo incremento el placer de la victoria. El adversario, gigantesco y antiguo como una montaña, de enormes y despiadadas fauces fue destruido. Como debía ser.

Tuvo un final espectacular, que incluyó una explosión devastadora… que Vegeta no pudo esquivar.

Su cuerpo quedo envuelto en llamas y chispas púrpuras. Su armadura se hizo pedazos, y en algún momento perdió la espada. Voló sin control como un cometa hasta que otro estruendo le indicó que había chocado con algo. Cerró los ojos y se perdió.

Despertó para encontrarse en un sótano oscuro, sujeto al muro por estas malditas cadenas.

Gritó, maldijo y amenazó. Su carcelero se limitó a sonreír.

Y el encierro no era lo peor. Incluso este sótano frío era preferible a que… lo sacara.

Sintió la garganta seca por la humillación. No entendía como, pero de alguna manera su carcelero lo arrancaba del sótano en medio de una lluvia de fuego. Y cuando las llamas se disipaban, veía luces y escuchaba gritos de asombro.

Era el escenario de un teatro. El publico estaba compuesto por personas que podían pagar el precio que fuera por un espectáculo extravagante.

Vegeta se sacudía, forcejeaba y rugía como un animal rabioso. Batía sus alas, y volaban plumas blancas y chispas como pequeñas estrellas.

- He aquí a uno de los hijos del Cielo – gritaba su carcelero, convertido en maestro de ceremonias -. Un ángel ¡Un autentico príncipe entre los suyos!

Las exclamaciones de asombro continuaban. La gente hacia toda clase de dramas. Quien conseguía atrapar alguna de sus plumas la sostenía entre sus manos como un tesoro.

Y tan sorpresivo como comenzaba, se terminaba, y estaba de vuelta en el sótano, agotado. A veces aun conservaba la fuerza para acomodarse en un rincón y dejaba que sus alas lo cubrieran mientras dormía. Otras estaba demasiado cansado para tal hazaña, y se quedaba tendido donde sea que hubiera caído.

Se pregunto si lo estarían buscando.

Por supuesto que si. Sabia de uno o dos que podrían remover el cielo y la tierra con tal de dar con él. Se estremeció de repugnancia.

Lo encontrarían así… Se mataría antes de permitirlo.

Y ya lo había intentado, pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente. Ni siquiera para arrancar sus propias alas. Solo conseguía puñados de plumas ensangrentadas, y el dolor no valía la pena.

Los rostros de los espectadores daban vueltas en su cabeza. Confundiéndose unos con otros. Todos con la misma expresión de asombro, iluminados por luces y joyas de colores.

De entre todos, solo recordaba a alguien que no lo veía de la misma manera que el resto.

Se le quedó grabado a pesar de que solo lo vio por un segundo. La incredulidad era evidente.

Casi deseó que tuviera razón, y ser un fraude en lugar de un ángel de verdad.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Este fic es parte de "Muerto al llegar", el primero que publique en ffnet. Aunque no es exactamente una continuación. Digamos que hay un hueco entre el ultimo capitulo de la saga y esta historia. Ya lo rellenare, pero este salio primero.

Bueno, Vegeta es un ángel desde la primera parte, aunque hasta ahora no había descrito sus alas, porque… pues hasta ahora no las había desplegado.

Y no va ser muy largo. "Muerto al llegar" lo fue, pero las continuaciones: "Spawn", "Redeemer" y este salieron muy cortas.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Agnes le dio los toques finales a su maquillaje, y se miró en el espejo para evaluar el resultado.

Para la ocasión estrenaba un amplio vestido de seda verde con encajes. Complementó con los pendientes de diamantes heredados de generación en generación. Una visita al salón de belleza le había dejado el cabello acomodado en un elegante moño color caoba. De su rostro se ocupó ella misma, por supuesto. Solo faltaba el sombrero y el bolso… y su cita, pero nada de eso tardaría mucho.

El timbre sonó. Agnes procuró no perder la calma. Unos minutos después, el ama de llaves entró a su habitación.

- El señor de Noss – anunció.

- En seguida bajo – respondió con una sonrisa. Tomó su bolso y sombrero, y tras un último examen frente al espejo, salió.

Ernest de Noss la esperaba al pie de la escalera, con una sonrisa y un ramo de rosas.

- Increíble – murmuró con admiración.

Agnes se ruborizó bajo el maquillaje. Agradeció el cumplido y las rosas. Le encargó el ramo a su doncella, y del brazo de su admirador, salió dispuesta a disfrutar de la velada.

Y para ella fue deliciosa. El paseo, la cena, el cuarteto que tocaba en el restaurante. Y todo el tiempo esa charla amena y llena de risas. Lo confirmó, estaba enamorada. Ahora todo dependía de Ernest.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó cuando salieron del restaurante.

- Es una sorpresa – Ernest le guiñó un ojo y la ayudó a subir al carruaje. La siguió y le hizo una seña al cochero.

La joven se las arregló para calmar a su inquieto corazón. ¡Una sorpresa! Esperaba poder contenerse de gritar y lanzarse a sus brazos en cuanto le hiciera la propuesta. Claro que la respuesta era si. Si y mil veces si.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – le preguntó su acompañante.

- Me gusta estar contigo, me he divertido mucho – dijo, tratando de disimular.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero aun falta lo mejor.

Tras unos minutos de marcha el coche se detuvo. Ernest bajó y se volvió para darle la mano a su acompañante.

- Henos aquí.

Agnes miró. Estaban frente a un elegante teatro abarrotado. El publico apenas comenzaba a entrar.

- "¿La Tierra de las Maravillas?" – leyó incrédula.

- Pensé que te gustaría. Se que te encantan los cuentos de hadas.

La joven sonrió radiante, sabia que era un espectáculo muy famoso, y los boletos caros, y difíciles de conseguir. Así que se tragó su doble decepción. Por un lado que la ocasión no fuera lo que imaginaba, y por otro…

El dueño del espectáculo aseguraba ser un explorador que, después de mil peligros, había conseguido traer a criaturas exóticas que se creía solo existían en las leyendas. Muy pocos eran los que tenían la suerte y los recursos para conseguir un boleto y verlas con sus propios ojos.

Por su lado, Agnes no necesitaba ni si quiera entrar para saber que era un fraude. Conoció al "explorador" en una fiesta a la que ambos asistieron invitados, y le basto echarle un vistazo para saber que era un ilusionista. Tal vez muy bueno, pero sin magia de verdad. Solo humo y espejos.

La pareja ocupó sus lugares, y Agnes decidió que iba a sonreír, aplaudir, y tal vez poner cara de asombro. No tenia caso decepcionar a Ernest y arruinarle la noche. Además, mientras estuvieran juntos podrían divertirse, sin importar la calidad del espectáculo.

Sobre el escenario desfilaron pegasos, unicornios, y centauros. Hadas diminutas revolotearon sobre las cabezas del auditorio. Y mágicamente apareció un tanque de cristal que contenía a una hermosa sirena.

Agnes miró a su alrededor, muchos de los espectadores tenían los ojos brillantes y maravillados como niños. Si este charlatán conseguía algo así con su audiencia, entonces no podía ser tan malo, pensó. Le gustaría ser así de crédula aunque sea por este momento.

Cuando un domador arrastró a un pequeño Wyvern al escenario, la joven apretó la mano de su acompañante. Ernest sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tranquila – le dijo -. Esta amaestrado.

Ella sonrió nerviosa. Ernest la había traído porque "le gustaban los cuentos de hadas", y el lo sabía porque vio su colección de libros de "curiosidades": pequeñas joyas de piedras semipreciosas, dibujos y figuritas de unicornios, hadas y dragones. Creía que solo era un pasatiempo inofensivo.

Agnes estaba decidida a que lo siguiera creyendo, y solo esperaba el matrimonio para deshacerse de toda esa parafernalia.

De pensarlo se le encogió el corazón. La magia era parte de ella. Nada volvería a ser igual cuando le diera la espalda. Pero si tenía que elegir entre eso y Ernest, la decisión era sencilla. Y más en este momento, tomandolo de la mano, sintiéndose segura y amada.

Solo esperaba que Ernest no tardara mucho en decidirse. Sentía que mientras mas tiempo se tomara, existia más riesgo de que cualquier cosa revelara la verdad y echara todo a perder.

El Maestro de Ceremonias se plantó frente a su auditorio. Se retorció los bigotes con altivez.

- Su atención por favor –llevaba un traje de gala rojo, guantes blancos y sombrero de copa -. Me complace que personas tan distinguidas disfruten de este espectáculo. Ahora para cerrar, la criatura más asombrosa que ojos mortales han tenido la oportunidad de ver.

La orquesta tocó música dramática. El Maestro de Ceremonias hizo un gesto teatral. Una bola de fuego estalló en el escenario.

Oh si, puedo admitirlo, el tipo sabe montar un espectáculo.

Entre las llamas, apareció un hombre. Con el porte de un rey, la ferocidad de un guerrero, y la historia de un heroico soldado que ha librado miles de batallas. Gritó, y sacudió unas alas tan blancas que herían la vista. Hubo una pequeña tempestad de plumas y polvo de diamante.

- ¡He aquí a uno de los Hijos del cielo! ¡Un ángel! ¡Un autentico príncipe entre los suyos!

Por primera vez Agnes no tuvo una explicación para lo que veía.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó.

Era real, no otro de los malos trucos que vieron durante todo el espectáculo. No supo si sentir compasión por el pobre idiota que había cometido el error de capturar un ángel sin medir las consecuencias, o ira por el atrevimiento de exhibirlo como una más de sus maravillas.

Al salir del teatro, Agnes se veía pálida y silenciosa. Ernest lo atribuyó al impacto de lo que vio.

- Lo siento si te asustó – le dijo un poco apenado. Quiso que la velada fuera grandiosa, pero su vanidad la había arruinado. Quería que supiera que podía compartir lo que le gustaba y que no importaba lo que tuviera que gastar, todo lo daría por ella. Pero tal vez fue demasiado.

Agnes salió de su distracción con sus palabras. Sonrió calidamente para tranquilizarlo.

- No estoy asustada. Aunque si muy impresionada – miró tras de si, el teatro se vaciaba de sus maravillados asistentes, quienes irían corriendo a contárselo a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

Para cuando llegaron a casa de Agnes, la joven se veía casi normal. Se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios, y ella se aseguro de que supiera lo agradecida que estaba por la velada.

Esa noche, Agnes tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño, y lo ultimo que vio antes de quedarse dormida, fueron los penetrantes ojos del ángel.

Él la había mirado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hola, aquí de nuevo, torturando al pobre de Vegeta.

Shadir: Pues alégrate, porque tengo tanto stress, que creo que jamás dejare de escribir XDD.

Orochi: Gracias por la review! Y por leer los demás capítulos. (Creo que me estoy aferrando demasiado a esta historia XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Los siguientes días, Agnes hizo intentos desesperados para volver a la normalidad. Salió a pasear, de compras, y tuvo invitaciones a almorzar con algunas amigas. Por las noches bordaba con determinación, y no paraba hasta que los dedos le dolían.

No tenia objeto. Cualquier labor, aunque pusiera en eso todo su empeño, terminaba pareciéndole insulsa. En la calle sentía que todo el tiempo llevaba una mascara rígida, y su propia ropa le estorbaba al caminar.

Los mejores momentos de sus días eran visitas del joven señor de Noss, pero siempre terminaba recordándole el momento estelar de "La Tierra de las Maravillas".

- No puedo olvidar al ángel – dijo por fin.

- Querida, espero que solo lo digas para ponerme celoso.

Ernest sonrió y tomó otra pasta.

- Es solo… que no me pareció correcto que lo tuviera así. Algo semejante no es para exhibirlo en esta clase de espectáculos.

- Agnes, se que fue increíble, y que el ángel se veía… - se detuvo y murmuró algo, carraspeó, no encontraba las palabras -. Pero todo fue mentira. Admito que por un momento me sentí como un niño y lo creí todo, y a muchos les ha pasado lo mismo. Nada de eso debe preocuparte.

La joven asintió. Escucharlo hizo que algo terminara de encajar.

- Me lo tome muy en serio, ya sabes como soy cuando se trata de magia y cuentos.

Ernest sonrió indulgente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Esa noche había función. La rutina volvía a repetirse. Vegeta se sentía cada vez más cansado, a veces no le veía el caso a luchar, pero era lo único que lo ayudaba a sentirse vivo.

Después del espectáculo, en cuanto el último asistente salió del teatro, su carcelero fue a echarle un vistazo. Lo vio tan fatigado que comenzó a preguntarse que se hacía con los ángeles muertos.

Ni hablar, tal vez un ángel disecado atraiga bastante público, se dijo, y cerró la puerta.

Que final tan indigno, pensó Vegeta. Siempre creyó que caería en batalla, como un autentico guerrero. Su peor pesadilla era morir viejo y solo en su cama. Pero tenia que confesar que acabar en un sótano húmedo, encadenado como un perro, no se le había ocurrido hasta ahora.

"Ya no me importa, con que esto acabe me conformo."

Cerró los ojos.

Minutos después escuchó unos chasquidos. ¿Su carcelero volvía para comprobar que seguía respirando?

Tal vez podría acelerar el fin.

"No lo creo, seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad."

Abrió un ojo.

Su celda nunca había tenido una chimenea, una ventana o tan siquiera una vela. Toda la iluminación venía del resplandor de sus alas, que o era su imaginación, o estaba menguando de manera alarmante.

No era el maldito imbecil que lo había encadenado. Era una joven, con el cabello recogido en una apretada trenza y un sencillo vestido negro, que lo miraba como si no diera crédito a su propia audacia.

Había visto una expresión parecida antes.

- ¿Tu? – dijo con la voz quebrada.

Era la joven de la otra noche. En la mano traía un pequeño trozo de alambre plateado, con el que había forzado la cerradura.

Vegeta gruñó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Shh, vengo a sacarlo.

El príncipe no iba a confiar en nadie a estas alturas, así que intentó empujarla, pero estaba demasiado débil. Con el alambre, Agnes comenzó a forzar la cadena que lo sujetaba del cuello. Después se apresuró con las de sus tobillos y muñecas, volteando constantemente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Puede caminar? – le preguntó.

Vegeta hizo un esfuerzo doloroso, se sentía aterido. Agnes suspiró y lo ayudó a levantarse, dejando que apoyara un brazo sobre sus hombros.

- Con cuidado.

La joven lo fue conduciendo despacio hasta la puerta.

- No tendremos problema, él esta contando monedas en su despacho.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Hay cosas que es mejor no retar, nadie tiene derecho.

Resoplaba de cansancio antes de alcanzar la salida. Este ángel en particular, a pesar de no ser muy alto, era bastante fornido. Y sus alas aunque bellas eran estorbosas. Y llamativas, el resplandor era como una vela en la oscuridad. Su capa no alcanzaría a cubrirlas.

El ángel también tenía unas facciones interesantes. Se ruborizó al considerarlo apuesto. No llevaba más que un traje ajustado de una extraña tela azul oscuro, guantes y botas blancos, y un pequeño dije en forma de cruz plateada.

- Es un estupido emblema – jadeó el ángel, dándose cuenta de lo que ella miraba.

Agnes le dio la razón para no irritarlo. Se guardó sus suposiciones.

Ya en la calle, la joven hizo un movimiento con la mano. Una pequeña ilusión los haría pasar desapercibidos, por si había alguien en la calle a esa hora.

El ángel tropezó. Agnes se esforzó en no tirarlo.

"Ernest", pensó, deseando que estuviera ahí para ayudarla con la carga, y si traía el coche, tanto mejor.

¿Cuál seria el mejor lugar para llevar a un ángel fatigado?

¡Una iglesia! ¿Dónde había una cerca?

Siguió caminando, confiando en que su intuición la guiaría.

Pronto, para ser algo que busco a ciegas, dio con el lugar que necesitaba. Una iglesia con la puerta abierta. Antes de que pudiera pasar, el ángel, agotada la fuerza que lo había traído hasta aquí, se dejo caer.

Agnes, también muy cansada, no pudo evitar que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

"Que bien" pensó la joven, sintiendo como su hechizo se desvanecía. Solo faltaba que algún desvelado pasara por ahí para ver a un ángel tirado encima de una pobre tonta.

Forcejeó para ponerse de pie.

- ¡Hey! ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó, sin obtener respuesta.

- Bueno, voy a empujarlo, espero que no le moleste – "Y en todo caso no será lo peor que le ha pasado".

El cuerpo del ángel rodó a un lado, y la joven se pudo poner de pie. Se sacudió el vestido.

- ¿Agnes? – dijo una voz tras ella.

- ¿Ernest? – Preguntó incrédula - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven señor de Noss se veía tan sorprendido como ella.

- Tú me llamaste – respondió -. Te escuche en mi sueño. Tenía que buscarte y aquí estoy.

¡Rayos! Se había sentido tan desesperada que su magia actuó sin querer.

- ¿Qué haces, Agnes? ¿Qué hay con el? – preguntó, señalando el ángel inmóvil en el suelo.

- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Lo saque del teatro! ¡Está muy mal!

Ernest, aun no muy seguro de que o por que se encontraba ahí, se acercó a la figura alada. Lo levanto para cargarlo como Agnes lo estuvo haciendo. El brillo de sus alas disminuía perceptiblemente, y en cuanto lo movió, se le cayeron un montón de plumas que volaron y se desintegraron con la brisa.

- ¿Qué es…?

- Es real.

Entre los dos lo llevaron al interior de la iglesia. Unas cuantas velas iluminaban el interior vació.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Pusieron el cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe sobre el altar. Si esperaban una luz misteriosa desde el cielo que lo iluminara y se lo llevara, entonces se decepcionaron mucho.

- ¿Qué buscan aquí? – un joven monje con una vela les dio un susto de muerte. Vio algo de culpabilidad en la actitud de los jóvenes -. ¿No les parece un poco tarde para una boda? Además, siempre es mejor hacerlo en compañía de amigos y con el consentimiento de los padres.

- No es lo que parece – aclaró Agnes, y añadió en voz baja -. Por desgracia.

El recién llegado miró entonces al altar. Casi se le cae la vela de las manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

- Necesita ayuda – dijo la joven -. ¿Sabes que hacer en estos casos?

Con un hilo de voz, el joven monje respondió.

- Tengo que consultar a mi superior.

- No te molestes – se escuchó desde la puerta.

El Maestro de Ceremonias, con su llamativo traje todavía puesto, entró, furioso. En la mano sostenía un bastón de madera negra, con una cabeza de serpiente tallada en el mango.

Agnes se interpuso entre su siniestra persona y el ángel.

- No te lo puedes llevar otra vez. ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias?

- Vale la pena – le respondió, dando otro paso adelante.

- ¡Charlatán!

El Maestro de Ceremonias se detuvo, y su ira fue palpable.

- Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así – dijo, con los dientes tan apretados que apenas se le entendió.

Golpeó el suelo con su bastón. Al instante un enorme dragón se materializó tras el, y escupió enormes llamas rojas.

El joven monje gritó. Ernest intentó jalar a Agnes, quien se mantuvo inmóvil mientras el fuego la bañaba.

- ¡Eres un farsante! – le gritó con desprecio -. ¡Solo sabes hacer trucos con humo y espejos!

- ¡El es real! – gritó el ilusionista -. ¡Es la prueba de que mi magia existe! ¡Demuestra que puedo hacer verdaderos milagros!

Volvió a golpear con su bastón, el dragón desapareció, y rayos azules cayeron del techo y rebotaron en las lozas y los bancos, los truenos hicieron eco por todo el edificio.

- ¡No estas mostrando nada! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Todo tu teatro es ridículo! ¡Solo has conseguido unas monedas! – la rabia hizo que se le salieran las lagrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo -. ¡La gente en realidad no cree ni en el ni en ti!

Ernest no supo que hacer. Agnes no parecía sentir miedo, como si nada de eso pudiera herirla. En cuanto al ángel…

- No se mueve – dijo el monje.

Estaba pálido, y sus alas se habían tornado grises. Las plumas caían como una pequeña tempestad.

- ¡Agnes!

Ella volteó a ver lo que sucedía. El ilusionista atacó de nuevo. Esta vez el golpe del bastón generó una onda que la lanzó hacia atrás.

"Eso no fue un truco" pensó la bruja. La ira y la desesperación al ver que su presa se le escapaba le daban fuerzas, y potenciaban sus capacidades. Además, ese condenado bastón tenia algo que ver en su paso de ilusionista de feria a cazador de Ángeles. Alguien lo había ayudado, el sólo, ni en un millón de años podría conseguir el poder necesario para retener a un enviado del cielo.

La bruja le devolvió el golpe, y él Maestro de Ceremonias atacó de nuevo, sin piedad, una y otra vez, lanzándola contra el altar.

Gimió de dolor, sintiendo el daño en su espalda. Otros dos ataques lanzaron a Ernest y al monje a varios metros de distancia.

El Maestro de Ceremonias comenzó a reunir poder en su bastón. Por fin, después de años de vender mentiras, pudo tener en sus manos algo real. No permitiría que se lo arrebataran. Era la prueba… de que el mismo existía.

- ¡Y tengo poder de verdad! ¡Puedo hacer todo lo que desee!

Agnes, horrorizada al ver lo que se aproximaba, intentó proteger el cuerpo del ángel con el suyo. Aferró con su mano el dije en forma de cruz que le pendía del cuello.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! ¡Márchate! No permitas que te aprese de nuevo ¡Eres real! ¡No una de sus ilusiones de feria!

Una mano enguantada la sujetó de la muñeca.

- Tu también eres real – susurró el príncipe.

El Maestro de Ceremonias levantó el bastón de nuevo, despacio, y después, lo hizo golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Un rayo impactó a las dos figuras en el altar, con un rugido que hizo temblar el edificio. Explotó como un incendio repentino.

- ¡No! ¡Agnes!

La luz fue menguando, hasta que solo quedó un suave resplandor, proveniente de las alas del ángel, las que lo cubrían tanto a el como a la bruja.

Agnes abrió los ojos, el príncipe, de pie, la tenía abrazada.

Vegeta miró a su carcelero, soltó a la bruja con cuidado, y extendió las alas. Se elevó despacio en el aire.

Las plumas blancas fueron recuperando su esplendor. Una armadura dorada cubrió su cuerpo, su mano se cerró en torno a la empuñadura de su espada, como si nunca se hubiera separado de ella, y largas cintas azules bordadas con oro se enroscaron en su muñeca izquierda.

Ahí estaba, magnifico como nunca, con los ojos ardientes de rabia. Su carcelero cayó de rodillas.

Vegeta levantó su espada.

"Adelante" pensó el ilusionista, "haz lo que quieras. Nunca moriré, porque tu no vas a olvidarme".

Rechinando los dientes, el guerrero alado bajó la hoja en un rápido movimiento. El arma era tan afilada, además de estar alimentada con su rencor y humillación, que le basto con eso para hacer una profunda herida que le partió en dos el corazón al ilusionista, matándolo al instante.

Un disparo de energía de la mano del príncipe, desintegro los restos. El bastón de serpiente fue lo ultimo en quemarse. Pareció mandar una ultima mirada de desprecio, antes de convertirse en ceniza.

Vegeta no se sintió mejor. Tal vez debió prolongar su agonía un poco más.

Los otros seguían ahí. El monje lo miraba, acurrucado en una esquina, le caía un río de lágrimas por las mejillas. El joven noble se había apresurado a sostener a la chica.

La bruja y el ángel se miraron.

Vegeta llevó su mano al dije, lo aferro y pensó por un momento. Lo arrancó de un tiron y se lo arrojo a la frágil figura de negro.

Ella lo atrapó al vuelo. El príncipe hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, y un sonido como de "hn". Batió sus alas, todo su cuerpo brillo como el oro, y desapareció, dejando tras de si una lluvia de chispas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ernest acompaño a Agnes a su casa. Hicieron todo el trayecto a pie, en silencio.

Ya en la puerta, el joven señor de Noss, por fin habló.

- Agnes –comenzó, y ella estaba segura de que había mucha dureza en su voz -. ¿Qué tanto es lo que me has ocultado?

La bruja evitó su mirada, aquí se terminaba todo. No podía negar su verdadera naturaleza, hacerlo le resultaba doloroso. Y ahora le costaba perder al hombre que amaba.

- Es demasiado, tardaría mucho en contártelo – respondió con tristeza.

- Entiendo – Ernest miro hacia el cielo, y suspiró -. Pero… tal vez podrías encontrar alguna manera de hacerlo breve. Quiero saber… quiero entender… antes de que nos casemos.

Agnes se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso no le importaba?

- Yo… yo…

No pudo continuar, se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Te amo – se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo -. No sabes como siento haberte ocultado las cosas.

- Shh. Yo también te amo – Ernest la abrazó más fuerte.

Se separaron. Agnes trató de limpiarse las lagrimas con la mano. Ernest buscó en un bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un pañuelo, en el que venia envuelto el emblema del ángel. Para ser un objeto tan especial, venía colgado de un simple cordón que parecía cuero negro.

Mientras ella se secaba las mejillas, el le colgó amorosamente el dije, haciendo un pequeño nudo donde el anterior propietario había roto el cordón.

- Me parece que te va bien – le sonrió, y añadió, ofreciéndole la mano -. ¿Entramos?

Radiante de felicidad, aceptó su ofrecimiento. Prepararía algo para desayunar, tenía mucho que contarle.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Por desgracia, no he podido actualizar tanto como me gustaría (maldito mundo real). Este lo pude terminar precisamente porque es corto T_T. Espero ya poder ponerme a trabajar en los que quedan (la verdad es que quiero subir el ultimo de "Alma y corazón" junto con el primer capitulo del que sigue…)

Shadir: El tipo tuvo su merecido, aunque igual que Vegeta yo quería torturarlo un rato más (uno o dos siglos). Ya está terminado, creo que la hice demasiado de emoción para un fic tan chico XD.


End file.
